1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a treatment arrangement for ferromagnetic parts, particularly screws and nuts, comprising at least a treatment wheel having at least one magnet for holding the ferromagnetic parts on the circumference of the treatment wheel, a feed apparatus for feeding the ferromagnetic parts to the treatment wheel and for placing the ferromagnetic parts on a first circumference line of the treatment wheel, a treatment apparatus for treating the ferromagnetic parts, and a discharge apparatus for removing the ferromagnetic parts from the treatment wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment arrangements for ferromagnetic parts, of the type stated initially, are generally used as a drying apparatus, particularly after coating of threaded sections of screws and nuts with compositions that counteract loosening of a screw connection. Preheating is often required in order to bring the parts to be treated to a suitable temperature.
The drying apparatus is equipped with one or a plurality of magnets, which serve to hold the coated parts, whereby the treated sections of the parts are positioned in such a manner that they stand alone and do not come into contact with other adjacent parts or machine elements. The drying apparatus is generally disposed in a heated space, in order to guarantee optimal drying.
However, it is problematic, in the case of such apparatuses, that they have very large dimensions. This is because the size of the treatment wheels is influenced, on the one hand, by the desired length of the drying segment, and, on the other hand, by the desired throughput—very great throughput is aimed at—of the system. When the planned dwell time remains the same, but the throughput is increased, the length of the drying segment—and consequently the diameter of the drying wheel—must be increased. Very high operating costs result from this, because means dimensioned in accordance with the size of the drying apparatus must be provided for the drive and for drying. In addition, monitoring of such a drying apparatus by a single person is not possible, because of its size.